The Queen's Affair
by W0nderboy
Summary: Padmé can't sleep, who will keep her company? Warning: ff pairing


The Queen's Affair  
  
By W0nderboy aka Yoda's Blade  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
This was my first Star Wars story, so please be nice. (Noticing that all the readers has  
  
lightsabers... ^_^;) First, it isn't cannon whatsoever. Second, yes this is a Padmé/Sabé  
  
matchup. I hope you enjoyed it and the second part is coming soon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Part One  
  
Amidala collapsed on the silk sheets of her bed. Her body was sore, her mind was  
  
tired, begging her to sleep. She had just finished a 12 hours session with the Senate, a  
  
session which, like the others, lead to nothing but arguing, bickering, and name calling  
  
instead of finding a solution. It wasn't just her body and mind that was tired. Her faith  
  
in the Senate was becoming weary, her soul felt like it was nearly broken, like the picked  
  
her up and smashed her body their knee. If they wanted to break her, they were doing a good  
  
job of it. The endless demands from Naboo and the Senate made sure that sleep was a luxury.  
  
She hadn't gotten much sleep in two days, in fact any. She felt her eyes drooping. She  
  
had nearly fallen asleep during the sessions, except before she did, luckily, a question  
  
addressed for her woke her up, that and a shake from one of the council which stood next to  
  
her on the platforms. She was nearly blushing. Imagine, the Queen of Naboo nearly falling  
  
asleep! Fortunately after that she was able not only answer the question with a good (or  
  
so she thought) response, but also she stayed awake for the rest of the session.  
  
After the session was over, and she was scolded for what had happened, Amidala went  
  
into her room to get some much-needed rest.  
  
The bed felt nice and soft, and soon her eyes closed.  
  
****  
  
When she woke up, it was dark out. How long was she asleep? She lifted her head of  
  
the pillow and clapped to turn the lights on, loud enough to activate the lights, but low  
  
enough so that no one, but the guards outside would hear her.  
  
She was now out of her clothes, which she had fallen asleep in, and was  
  
now in a nightgown. She guessed that while she was sleep, the servants or   
  
handmaidens had dressed her for the night. She was out of her makeup and tight hair  
  
buns. She now looked normal, if that was possible. Her hair was tied in a braid  
  
and covered in a silk hair covering, her face was plain skinned, what was now  
  
hidden from the makeup showed in plain view when she looked in the mirror, one of  
  
many in her room. She guessed that everyone (except for the guards) were asleep. She tried  
  
to get back to sleep, but had no luck, so she tried reading a book. It didn't last long; it  
  
was boring, at least to her anyway. She needed someone to talk to. She had someone in mind,  
  
but she was probably asleep by now. Still it wouldn't hurt, just half an hour. She tested  
  
the floor with her toe, it was freezing, so she put her feet into a pair of slippers next to  
  
the bed (they were probably put there for her by the servants) and walked over to the door and  
  
gently opened it.  
  
"Her Majesty is awake."  
  
Both men bowed.  
  
"You were asleep for a long time your Majesty. Is there anything you need?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes."  
  
She told one of the guards what she requested.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Should they be brought to your room?"  
  
She said yes, then went back into her room, as the guard rushed to get what she  
  
wanted while another replaced him on duty.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, a sleepy handmaiden entered her room.  
  
"Yes your Majesty?"  
  
"Sorry Sabé, I take it I woke you."  
  
Sabé smiled.  
  
"No your Majesty, it's fine."  
  
Sabé was one of the best handmaidens she had, whenever she needed someone to talk  
  
to, Sabé was there to listen. Her loyalty was without a doubt unquestionable, her bravery  
  
unspeakable. She could do a task fast and even faster if she had to break her own limit  
  
of ability, her training as a queen stand-in was remarkable, not even anyone in the palace  
  
could tell the two apart. She was a remarkable woman, loyal servant, and her best friend.  
  
She could tell her things that she dared not dare tell anyone else.  
  
"Is anything wrong your Majesty?"  
  
She looked at the girl carefully. She too was wearing a nightgown, her hair, which  
  
was the same color as her own, was tied up in a bun and on her feet were some slippers. She  
  
was only one of a handful who had seen Sabé out of her handmaiden outfit. Her expression  
  
still remained the same, serious like hers, though at the moment, Amidala knew that  
  
it also meant that she was annoyed for being woken up, but she wasn't going to say anything  
  
about it.  
  
"I just can't sleep is all, I need someone..." she hesitated, then finished the  
  
sentence, "...to talk to until I can fall back asleep."  
  
Sabé smiled. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to the Queen. She noticed  
  
her expression. It was sad, but also guilty that she had the young handmaiden woken up. She  
  
had something on her mind.  
  
"I'll stay."  
  
****  
  
"Well I can understand why you nearly feel asleep. You've been busy the last two  
  
days."  
  
The two girls were sipping tea that the Royal Kitchen had made. It was open day and  
  
night, 24 hours if the Queen wanted anything. The Queen had peppermint raspberry tea made for  
  
her and Sabé was drinking Green Naboo Stem, a flavor that Amidala had never developed the taste  
  
for, but somehow Sabé had somehow made it to be her favorite type. The taste of it was bland,  
  
bitter, but somehow very sweet with an odd taste that tasted like Gungarin sweat. She  
  
didn't know how Sabé could even drink it, but she bit her tongue to refrain from asking.  
  
"But..." said the girl with a grin, "I wish I could if seen the Senate's face when  
  
it happened."  
  
It was one of a few times when Sabé had shown anything else but a serious face. There  
  
was more to her then she revealed, but of course she would never show it, as it would seem  
  
traitorous to do so.  
  
"They were upset of course, and embarrassed. The representatives of Naboo's face were  
  
so red, you wondered of they were really space beets."  
  
Sabé tried to refrain from laughing at this by holding her breath, but the result ended  
  
with a strange noise coming out of the handmaiden's cheeks. Amidala smiled.  
  
"It's nice to see you laugh Sabé. You don't do it enough."  
  
"Well your Majesty..."  
  
"Sabé, I appreciate your loyality to me, but you can use my first name. In fact,  
  
everytime you call me that, it reminds me that I'm a queen and nothing else.  
  
Sabé smiled the last comment.  
  
"You should smile more too."  
  
****  
  
An hour later, Sabé's figure was lying on the Queen's bed. Sleep had finally taken the  
  
young handmaiden, and Amidala covered the figure up with her blanket and snuck out of the room.  
  
Ironic that the person who was supposed to have kept her company until she had fallen asleep,  
  
had fallen asleep herself. Amidala knew there was no way she'd sleep now, and decided to try  
  
to fight the insomnia tomorrow, until then, maybe there was some paperwork she could deal with,  
  
there always was...  
  
****  
  
Sabé turned in her sleep and smiled, then mumbled words that not even the cameras in the  
  
room could hear.  
  
"Padmé, I love you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Star Wars and its characters were  
  
created by George Lucas and this story was written  
  
by a fan, I just needed to borrow the characters for  
  
a bit. Please don't sue me. All you will get is:  
  
(To the tune of The Twelve Days of Christmas)  
  
12 drunk pirates  
  
11 crazy dueling insults  
  
10 dead wookies  
  
9 cannibalistic ewoks  
  
8 pervert tenticles  
  
7 radioactive swimming pools  
  
6 annoyed clerks  
  
5 Nurse Edna dooolls  
  
4 malfunctioning blasters  
  
3 kids trying to break into a strange mansion  
  
2 AT-AT Walkers without any airbags  
  
And Darth Vader in a very pink thong!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
I want to thank George Lucas who was the first to teach me that not all movies have happy  
  
endings, but can have great fight scenes to make up for it.  
  
Does anyone know who wrote The Twelve Days of Christmas so I can give credit where credit is  
  
due?  
  
Clerks was thought up by Kevin Smith  
  
--------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
